


The sun shined brighter because he was here.

by JustTheUsualPessimistVirgo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheUsualPessimistVirgo/pseuds/JustTheUsualPessimistVirgo
Summary: A joyful son, a loving husband, and a hardworking father
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The sun shined brighter because he was here.

Hi Sunshine! 

I was looking through your stuff earlier, trying to find the book you used to always carry around I think it will be of much help to your brother. I can’t believe he’s in college now. I’m sorry honey, I know you hate it when your stuff get’s messy but I’ll fix everything later. I promise.

But guess what I saw instead? I saw some of our old photos and video clips! I didn’t know I still had our 3rd grade class photo! Your hair looked ridiculous in here. Those curly bangs and glasses! I remember the times when you would always make those ugly faces just to make everyone laugh at the class. You’re such a dork! 

Wow! You really did use this book then, huh?Why can’t you use a notebook for your notes? For god sake! Why you gotta scribble on your books? I know I have nagged you a lot back in college cause I really hate that habit of yours, not until I started to be fond of it cause you used my book to confess your feelings.

The night when we are cramming for our finals and decided to hit the library late at night. I remembered you where so anxious and even asked me to buy our coffee for the first time ever! I didn’t know that while I was getting our coffee you used the chance to write what you feel on my book. 

_“The distance between me and you has no progress  
So far away  
Do you still think of me as the person before?  
In your small eyes, I’m probably still a kid  
This isn’t the first time so what can I do?  
I can’t get over how you laugh in front of me  
I can’t just stay still  
  
I wanna be your morning baby  
From now on, be alright  
Spend it together, morning baby  
I want u to be my night  
Everything you think of  
Will become all of me  
Look at me and be my lady  
You’re my twenties  
  
Don’t try to brush past it like it’s nothing  
If u want me yeah if u want me  
I can give you my everything  
If I’m in your heart.”_

When I saw what you did it all came back to me at once. All those times when you helped me get through all of my tough times; when I failed my first major subject, my very first heart break, even when the times I was sick and all I had was you to take care of me. And all the good times, of course. When I passed the hardest semester, the time I got a call from my preferred company to intern in, and the times when we just skipped class just so we can watch a concert or movie. Through good and bad. Your smiling face is what I see.

I have always treated you as a bestfriend but you made me realized my feelings towards you. I felt so comfortable and secured when I’m with you. You made me feel loved and cared. And most importantly you made me want to have a family that I never had. Your brother would have a hard time reading all of this! I know you said it’s more convenient for you, cause you’ll remember more, but look at this mess! Good thing you have good hand writing. I think Minnie got it from you. 

Our Minnie. Yesterday, when I picked her at school she was so excited to show her little stars she got from her teacher. Minnie told me her teacher complimented her for being able to write her own name beautifully. She got a lot of friends now. Always excited to go to school. I remembered her first day she was crying like a mess. Begging for me not leave her. I guess our baby is a big girl now, huh?

I told you I’ll get used to it. It was hard at first, but hey, We have a very brave baby girl. She even wanted to go to school alone now. I’m still not sure about that, but maybe after a few more years? I don’t know where she got that from. But definitely, not from you! I suddenly remembered the moment you passed out while I was in labor. I had to drag you up on a chair. The nurses were all laughing at us. Our Minnie was a great surprise. The outcome of our love. You, having to work 2 jobs and still attend college, the disagreements with your parents and the pressure from all of it. The pain is unbearable but I’m glad you’re with me. Every hardships we went through are all worth it. Your smile always lights everything up. Even the darkest times all came bearable cause your always there smiling at me. Being with you even for a short time, and having Minnie was all worth it.

I miss you honey... I miss you so much. I can’t visit the dog cafe anymore. I don’t think I’m ready yet, and Minnie is still afraid of dogs. I’m sure she won’t be if you had the chance to introduce her to them. I miss eating and cooking with you. It was hard doing everything by myself but I’ll manage. Little by little. Day after day. I’m still trying to accept that you’re no longer here with me. But It was hard. Waking up is hard. Sleeping is still hard. Sometime’s I’ll wake up in the middle of the night crying and longing for you. Minnie was starting to ask about Papa. The first time while were walking home from school. I had to let her buy something from Mr. Han’s so I can control my tears without her seeing. But I am trying to be strong. For Minnie. For what you have left me. In the future, if all of this memories will fade, I will still miss you. Cause I long for you. Bad times will come. But deep in me, whenever I see Minnie’s eyes. I will always treasure your smile. Until we meet again my sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to satisfy my angsty mood and lately I just saw a video compilation of DK that has this kind of mood. I don’t know if it’s appropriate to share the video here since I haven’t asked for permission. But I am trying to make my own version if time would allow. I might post it on my twitter. So if you’re curious you can follow me @PessimistV
> 
> As you see!!! I’m also trying to learn how to code here at ao3 😄 I’m learning how things work here bit by bit. Btw, I will update about my other work before the year end. Thank you so much for reading and please comments are very much appreciated. If you have any questions you can always ask me here or DM me at Twitter 💕


End file.
